


Because It's You

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, One-Shot, Protectiveness, Rescue, Romance, Slash, Violence, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron doesn't know how he knows that something is wrong, but when Harry doesn't get off the Hogwarts Express, Ron will do everything he can to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hprwfqf)[**hprwfqf**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hprwfqf). This is dedicated to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=cartoon_red)[**cartoon_red**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=cartoon_red), the most amazing, and lighting fast beta in the world. Thanks so much Cat, I really appreciate all your help:)

**Title:** Because It's You  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Favorite canon moments #9- Twist on a canon moment: After having his nose broken by Malfoy, Harry is found by Ron instead of Tonks. (Ron's POV)  
 **Summary:** Ron doesn't know how he knows that something is wrong, but when Harry doesn't get off the Hogwarts Express, Ron will do everything he can to find him.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hprwfqf)[**hprwfqf**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hprwfqf). This is dedicated to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=cartoon_red)[**cartoon_red**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=cartoon_red), the most amazing, and lighting fast beta in the world. Thanks so much Cat, I really appreciate all your help:)

Because It's You

  
The feeling came out of nowhere, hitting Ron as hard and as fast as a Bludger: something was wrong. Ron shivered and tried to shake it off, quickly looking up and down the platform for his friends. He spotted Hermione standing several feet away, gently guiding a couple of wide-eyed first years in Hagrid's direction. Harry, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Trevor, get back here!" Neville's voice rang out, and as a familiar toad hopped into the air, soaring in his direction, Ron reached out and instinctively caught the tiny creature.

"Thanks, Ron," said Neville, smiling gratefully as he trotted over to retrieve his wayward pet.

Ron chuckled, "Not a problem, mate." He paused; despite his momentary distraction by Trevor's latest escape attempt, Ron had the nagging sensation that something wasn't right. He glanced around again, and there was still no sign of Harry. Attempting to hide his anxiety, Ron casually asked, "Hey Neville, you haven't seen Harry around by any chance, have you?"

Neville frowned, "You mean you haven't seen him?"

Ron shook his head, and Neville continued, "The last time I saw Harry was about half an hour ago. We were walking back from the meeting with Professor Slughorn, and in the middle of the conversation, Harry threw on his Invisibility Cloak and ran off with no explanation."

The icy sensation that had been steadily growing in the depths of Ron's stomach intensified tenfold. Ron's eyes went wide; Harry should have gotten off the train by now. Something was very wrong. Ron wasn't quite sure exactly how he knew, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that something terrible had befallen his best friend. If he was overreacting, so be it, Ron could deal with it later, right now he just needed to find Harry!

"Ron, is everything okay?" Neville asked, concerned. "Is there anything I can do?"

Swallowing his rising panic, Ron looked back at Neville seriously and asked, "Actually, could you do me a favor, Neville?"

"Sure," Neville answered without hesitation. "What do you need?"

Hoping that Neville wouldn't press him for any more details Ron asked, "Can you go tell Hermione not to wait for me? I'm going to go find Harry. We'll catch up with you later."

"No problem." Neville said sincerely.

Ron breathed a huge sigh of relief and said, "Thanks mate, I owe you one."

Neville smiled broadly. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'll see you guys later at the sorting."

"Sure thing!" Ron called out as he hurried back toward the train. The compartments were all but deserted as Ron raced down the aisle to the car he had seen Luna in earlier, when he'd tried to find Harry after the Prefect's meeting. Throwing the door open with a violent thrust; Ron burst full force into the room.

"Oh, shit," Ron breathed.

The compartment was empty, but for Harry's trunk, where it lay alone and untouched on the luggage rack. Ron knew that Harry wouldn't just leave his things behind, and every last remaining doubt that Ron harbored about overreacting was blasted away in an instant. With all his nerves on full alert, Ron quickly drew his wand. He cast a hasty shrinking charm on Harry's things; placing them in a spare pocket as the dormant engine of the Hogwarts Express roared back to life.

Terror gripped Ron's heart as the train began to move. Harry had to still be on the train. He just had to! If he wasn't… well… he didn't even want to think about that. Taking a deep breath, Ron forced himself to calm down; he simply couldn't afford to go to pieces right now, not if he wanted to find Harry.

The Hogwarts Express began picking up speed for the return trip to London, and Ron desperately tried to think. "Okay," he murmured, "where could Harry have been going when he ran off under the cloak?" The words had barely escaped Ron's lips when the answer rapidly became clear to him, "Malfoy!" he growled.

The train was moving at full speed as Ron carefully backed out of the compartment. Holding his wand at the ready, he began moving stealthily toward the part of the train that he usually would avoid at all costs; the Slytherin section. Heart thundering loudly in his chest, Ron moved as quickly and quietly as he could through several sections of the train before finally arriving at his destination.

The stretch of cars in the Slytherin's domain was deathly silent, betraying no signs of life. Adrenaline was pulsating through Ron's veins and as he scanned the aisle he realized; the compartment on the far left was the only one in the section with the blinds drawn down!

Despite the lack of signs that anyone else was in this section of the train, Ron knew he couldn't be too cautious, especially where Harry was concerned. After everything they've been through together regarding You Know Who, whenever Harry went missing, Ron had to consider his possible involvement. It was that bone chilling thought that motivated Ron to creep carefully toward the suspicious compartment. Slowly, and without making a sound, Ron slid open the door.

At first glance the room appeared to be empty, but just as Ron moved to check another car he remembered: the Invisibility Cloak! Pointing his wand with a steady hand into the compartment, Ron whispered as softly as he could, " _Accio_ Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

The shimmery garment sprung at once into Ron's extended free hand, and Ron let out a horrified gasp as Harry's body was revealed. He was lying on his side, facing away from the door, legs curled tightly in an absurdly awkward position, and, most frightening of all, Harry wasn't moving a muscle!

"Harry!" Ron cried out as he hurried frantically to his best mate's side. "Come on, talk to me mate!"

Ron gently rolled Harry onto his back the moment he reached him, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Harry's nose was completely smashed in, and a river of blood was running directly into his open mouth. Harry's emerald green eyes were the only visible sign of life in his friend, desperately pleading with Ron for help.

Ron sprang into action at once, aligning himself behind Harry and pulling him into a semi-upright position so that Harry could lean against Ron's chest. Pointing his wand to his own throat Ron cast " _Sonorus_ ," and being careful not to speak into Harry's ear said, "My name is Ronald Weasley and I'm a 6th year Prefect! I'm still on the bloody train and I'm with a badly hexed student who needs help right now!"

As Ron's words reverberated though the train, Ron felt the train slowly begin to lose momentum, and eventually draw to a complete stop. Ending the spell, Ron whispered " _Quietus_ ," and soothingly ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "It's okay, Harry," Ron said in a comforting tone. "I've got you. It's going to be okay."

Sure enough within moments, the witch who normally pushed the food cart came rushing into the compartment with her wand drawn. She took one look at Harry and muttered, "The body bind." With that she flicked her wand and mouthed a silent incantation, and the stiffness of Harry's body melted away as he regained control of his body.

Harry uncurled his legs and moved away from Ron into a proper sitting position. The witch moved closer, kneeling beside Harry as she said to him in a no nonsense fashion, "Come here and let me see it." After a brief examination of Harry's shattered nose, she pointed her wand at him and said, " _Episky_."

Harry raised his hand to his nose and gently examined it. After verifying that his nose had been mended, Harry turned to the witch; his cheeks burning bright red with embarrassment and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said before turning her attention to Ron. The witch glared at him for a moment and said sternly, "You should have said something sooner."

Ron flushed deeply, "I know..." he stammered, "I…I just needed to find him!"

The witch's features softened, and she smiled knowingly. "It's alright, there's no harm done. We'll have to turn the train around and then it's about fifteen minutes before we get back to Hogsmeade Station. We'll alert one of the patrolling Aurors to escort you both back to the castle." And with that she got up and left the compartment as quickly as she had arrived.

The two boys watched her leave and then turned back to each other. Clearly mortified, Harry dropped his gaze to the floor and whispered, "Thanks, Ron."

With that Ron's flood gate of emotions finally burst, and he lunged forward to grasp Harry in a fiercely protective hug. "You bloody stupid git!" Ron cried, tears of relief beginning to trickle down his cheeks. "Merlin, Harry, don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you!"

Harry trembled in Ron's arms and clung to him tightly, and Ron understood just how much the ordeal had taken from them both. Ron felt an enormous amount of warmth seep into his body from holding Harry close, and he realized that the icy sensation he'd gotten on the platform had finally melted away.

After a moment they broke apart and Harry looked at Ron with wonder and asked, "Why did you come back? I was certain you and Hermione would be in the Great Hall by now."

There were tears in Ron's eyes as he answered, "Because it was you, mate. I don't know how I knew that something was wrong, but once I did, I had to come back for you. I'd never willingly leave you behind Harry, never."

Blinking back tears of his own, Harry raised his hand and started to wipe the blood off his face. Without thinking, Ron reached out and stilled Harry's hand with his own. When Harry looked at him in confusion, Ron just whispered, "Let me?"

They sat there a moment looking deeply into each others eyes, before Harry took deep breath, nodded, and closed his eyes. With this silent permission, Ron reached out and carefully removed Harry's glasses, folding them neatly before placing them into his friend's hand. Next, Ron conjured a damp cloth and gently, lovingly, began to wipe the blood from Harry's face.

It was the most amazing and intimate feeling that Ron had ever experienced. In fact, Ron had never felt anything that came even close to the way he did right now, taking care of Harry. All too soon, the job was done, and Ron reluctantly withdrew his hand. Harry opened his eyes and Ron was lost in that endless sea of green. The Hogwarts Express slowly came back to life as it began started its return journey to Hogsmeade, and Ron was enchanted. There was magic in the air, and without one single conscious thought, Ron found himself leaning forward to give Harry a gentle kiss.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly and after a perfect, blissful moment, pulled back with an expression of utter disbelief. "Why?" he asked softly.

Ron lifted his hand to caress Harry's cheek as he answered, "Because it's you."


End file.
